Our Hero's Final Battle
by Demod20
Summary: In a world where the finale happened much sooner, watch as Ichigo and his allies combat the Sternritters in hopes of halting Yhwach's ascension to the Royal Palace.


Ichigo Kurosaki;

Age Seventeen;

High School Student Senior;

also, Substitute Shinigami;

also in possession of Hollow and Quincy powers;

...also being the victim of Yhwach Juhabach's Holy Selection that had left his mother defenseless before the murderous Hollow, Grand Fisher.

The Strawberry haired high school student had no shortage of strange happenings that turned his life around. From fighting an enormous skyscraper amalgamation of Hollows to trading blows with a berserker Shinigami and then even suffering death not once but twice from the same enemy in the world of Hollows. Even his despairing run into the Xcution group and their nefarious schemes had changed him in ways he only understood afterwards. The journey to finding not only his Zanpakutō's true nature but also more about himself.

Even now, as he released a cross-shaped Getsuga -specifically Getsuga Jūjishō- one of his many new moves at a pillar of electrifying Reishi he knew that fighting a woman with electricity as her power wasn't the strangest thing. In fact, he'd daringly say fighting these handful of Sternritters was the closest thing to 'normal' opponents he's had in awhile. Even the first Sternritter he fought, Quilge Opie seemed far more deranged and challenging to fight.

" _That was almost a lifetime ago. A different Bankai, a different idea what Quincies were...shit this whole thing is just so surreal_ ," Ichigo thought as he observed his attack collide with his opponent. A strange impulse to tell the dumbass to move had crossed his mind but he just observed as another flash of light followed. In the dispersal of his technique -something that made his eyes widen with surprise- he quickly noticed it didn't come without a price.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Candice Catnipp, Sternitter T "The ThunderBolt," leaned back with a blood spewing stump partially cauterized by the combination of super heated attacks. With her glove bloodied on contact she strung out a series of curses as she called in her comrade, the cross-dresser trap Giselle Gewelle whom she shorthanded to 'Gigi'. The body part of the dead was utilized from his observance to restore her arm, something that unnerved him but didn't break his stoic focus. Shaking her arm with satisfaction, she sneered at him as her wings crackled with renewed focus. "I'm going to smear your face in the dirt this time, Shinigami-!"

She was promptly cut off, by what the Substitute swore was a molten laser beam. After a handful of others were shot off, he'd turn his attention to look at a cocky grinning man. What he wore was stunningly different comparatively to the other Vollständig the woman had. Reishi bodies of lava formed from cone-shaped funnels nearest to his back, oozing heat around him as a haze of high temperature spread and melted the very earth around him. He sensed his Reiatsu from here as similar to Candice and Quilige's...absorbed Reishi converted into clad power.

"First comes, first serve, but nothing says you can't come in late to snatch the prey away," Bazz-Bee cockily said aloud with a halo of ebbing flames just as his gloves and boots also oozed of molten Reishi. "Isn't that right, Ichigo?"

"You got that right," A voice announced from the top of another toppled building, causing the orange-haired teen to turn with attention. Following the braid-haired arrival of a paint-toothed goggle-toting NaNaNa Najahkoop. Joining him was the petry dish and eye-ball staff adorned PePe Waccabrada and the suitcase carrying well dressed gentleman, Robert Accutrone. Feeling content to continue speaking, NaNaNa gestured with his hands extensively as he smiled toothily at the frustrated Bazz-Bee and the composed Ichigo. "But, that'd apply if you were here last. With us three here, that'd make the four of us against one. Let's split this up equally, kay?"

"You suck at math," Came a familiar voice, one of the Sternritter 'Clique' as Ichigo affectionately nicknamed them in his head. Liltotto Lamperd wiped away blood on a bloodied hole that was patched up, presumably by the hopping Giselle. This followed by the other two, an angered Candice along with Meninas McAllon with their own wounds properly regenerated. Their self appointed leader proclaimed with a look of calm disdain at her loosely acclaimed comrade whom gunned them down. "Using a single Burner Finger on us is too presumptuous that'd be enough to finish us off."

"Tch," The Mowhawk Sternritter simply clicked his tongue with a roll of his eyes.

"Besides," Liltotto continued with a spreading grin. "You can forget this bullshit about dividing evenly. The winner is whoever takes his head, gets the whole deal."

"I like the sound of that!" Candice concurred with renewed gumption as her Vollständig lit up like a Christmas Tree once again.

"Do I get a say in any of this?" Ichigo inquired with a dry stare that turned to look at each of the attending Sternritters. Hearing a resounding silence made his eyes close and his mouth exude a sigh. "Guess I got no choice," Opening his eyes, he coolly angled his weapons at his sides slightly upright, not bothering to move an inch. "Who's first?"

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Star Crossed**

* * *

A blur of white followed by a fist approached. With reflexes incomparable prior to his training, he adeptly raised the flat of his long sword to parry the strike. His heels dug in and his body skid a good distance, kicking up debris and dust as he was sent backwards. Upon seeing it was the busty beauty Meninas who had left a vapor trail from an outstretched fist, he could only smirk, "You're strong, to push me back even with my guard up."

"My Schrift is **P** for _The Power_ ," Meninas replied in a soft delicate voice that almost sang in the air. Smiling with a blush she squatted down on the ground again, leaping forward to instantly appear at his proximity once again. "I can control the Reishi in my body so well, I may be superhuman when it comes to strength."

With a follow-up pair of lunging punches, the Substitute vaulted over her adeptly landing a pair of slashes on her shoulders before landing softly on the earth behind her. Even as the flecks of blood rose up she turned around and swung a foot at him, to which he spiraled out of reach. Another nick was received to her outstretched leg. By the time she saw him in front of her, the pommel of his short sword crashed into her forehead, sending her streaking away to smash into the floor level of a structure nearby.

"To so casually fend off Meninas is no small feat with sheer dexterous movement," A voice whispered behind him, making Ichigo turn to look over his shoulder as a pistol's barrel pressed against his head. Robert Accutrone still held the briefcase in one hand as he had appeared with a skilled employment of Hirenkyaku. "But you see, speed is _my_ specialty."

Replying with a well-timed squat as the sound of a gunshot followed the Heilig Pfeil that shot from the barrel of his pistol. One hand swung his cleaver to cut the weapon while swinging the butt of his long sword towards his side. With his keen Reikaku he witnessed the man pull back his gun millimeters away to avoid the cutting stroke while positioning his briefcase to absorb the blunt force of his weapon. Twisting around he laced a string of Reishi with the short blade while following up with his longer weapon to cut down upon it, engulfed in a bright mantle of Reiatsu.

" **Getsuga Tenshō!** "

" **Grimaiel!** "

Simultaneous phrases were made as an enormous fissure of power was released in the form of a crescent Reishi wave. In its path bore a deep trench of vapor exuding soil demolishing several stretches of structures and debris in its path. But no body was seen at the impact site, but rather, a lowered long sword tipped at the split floor. His other short sword steamed from a separate attack that happened amidst his own launched blast, the flat of the weapon held inches away from his face.

"Impressive," The digital winged of the man declared with a smoking barrel aimed not but three meters to Ichigo's left. "I'm known as the fastest Sternritter; Sternritter **N** _The Nimble_. Yet you still had time to block my enhanced Hirenkyaku Heilig Pfeil whereas one Shunsui Kyōraku couldn't. Your value as a War Potential continues to amaze me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"If I hadn't spent time training with my Zangetsus," Ichigo admitted, lowering his short cleaver to show a calm side glance at him. "I know I'd be missing an eye now."

Robert simply smirked behind his handle bar mustache as he kept his gun level with him.

A sudden pillar of light that blossomed into the shape of a heart erupted in the distance. When Ichigo turned to look he noticed two presences of equal intensity surging downwards. Eyes looked to see a sparkling and fiery pair of auras rush at him with blades drawn. Robert had already took to the air away from the resulting electrical wave of magma that blasted t he city block of infrastructure surrounding where Ichigo presided. With the air crackling and steam rolling off the melting landscape the pair looked around with fierce frustration as Ichigo disappeared from sight.

"Oi! You dumb bitch, you got in the way!" Bazz-Bee leaned forward as his body emitted a steady melting heat that made a river of bubbling earth around him.

"Me?! IT was your dumbass that swooped in to claim MY kill!" Candice smashed her electrified forehead against his, he in turn grinding his naked skin against hers. Literal electricity and fire burned between them as the Reiatsu emanating off their clad empowered forms riveted the area with their frustration.

"Get lost!" The blonde Sternritter hissed vocally.

"You first!" The Mowhawk Sternritter intoned with a low growl.

"Geez, get a room you two," Mumbled Ichigo not but a handful of meters from them. Both turned to look with stares that bordered on being absolutely livid. The orange-haired man wasn't even touched by their attacks, having returned to stand upon the molten earth...no, not stand. His feet had emitted such a fierce Reiatsu that it had quelled the abnormalities in the very atmosphere and soil that surrounded them. With a blank face their enemy was casually throwing power into the very wind to eliminate the elemental advantage they shared. "What? You guys are acting like an old married couple would-"

One feral joined exclamation and the two released fiery and electrical Heilig Pfeil towards him who just leaped into the air to counter it. Eyes widened when their opponent drew a sparkling line of Reishi in a complete circle as wide and tall as he was. With a single stroke, it multiplied in mass and discharged like a lunar circle blast of Reishi.

" **Getsurin Tenkōbō** ," He announced as the full measure of the blast produced in a monumental upheaval of the earth as it ripped the cityscape up by the foundation. With a mushroom cloud of dust, smoke and debris left in the wake he witnessed the pair with angry expressions but not damaged as had aimed.

Bazz-Bee looked scuffed and slightly burned along his own exposed arms with eradicated sleeves and gloves but glowing veins enamored all up his limbs. Candice on the other hand looked to be glowing brightly as only one arm braced the attack with burns lining the pulsing veins protected her and the halo adorned above her cap wearing head absorbed the rest; the result created a larger set of jagged wings with a body conforming mantle of Reiatsu that made her look radiant as it was flashy.

"Blut Vene and Sklavrei huh?" The Substitute murmured as he combed the city for the other Sternritters. "Their abilities are making it trickier to end it with little energy. Where the Hell are the rest of them-?"

"Die," A subtle snarl sounded as NaNaNa appeared in a surprising bout of Hirenkyaku. His Vollständig endowed him with a clad Reiatsu mantle of gloves, boots halo and wings adorned with broad cross symbols upon him.

Jabbing his hand forward with Blut Arterie covering the extent of his hand, he'd witness the image of a surprise expressive Strawberry fizzle away like static. Twisting around as he backed away with a well-timed dash from a casual swipe of his enemy's sword. At a safer distance, he produced a Heilig Bogen in the shape of an oversize thermometer. Pulling back a string that made his Reishi Weapon glow, he'd unleash a series of Heilig Pfeil in the shape of shots.

As Ichigo batted them away, he witnessed a crescendo of gunfire sent his way that made him use both blades in defensive posture. Robert took aim from not far away, still clad in his Vollständig . Despite their combined efforts, the War Potential didn't have to take a single step in order to send a flurry of shots aimed his way scattered. A sudden firing of Burner Finger One in quick succession followed by several tosses of Galvano Javelins made Ichigo swerve to the left and right, still unable to be moved by the series of attacks with Candice and Bazz-Bee's inclusion.

" _This guy_ ," NaNaNa thought with a visible twitch of agitation as he continued to fire from afar with the others. " _The more I study his Reiatsu the more I'm seeing no openings. My Direkte Spritze can't hit him with his reflexes and speed being what they are. Even my Heilig Pfeil laced with Spritze can't hit him. At this rate, my Morphine Shot will be completely useless_!"

"Are you guys ready," Ichigo began to say, his voice surprisingly audible among the hailing shots of attacks sent his way, a flash of wispy lunar light beginning to manifest around him, "for my, counterattack?"

A wordless swipe of his long sword caused faint inscriptions carved in the air to be known. All eyes widened at his feints to simple defense when he was subtly stringing Reishi with his secondhand blade. In the shape of a Hollow mask, the monstrous effigy of a demonic apparition launched in an expanding wave of destructive Reishi. Blowing back all of their attacks with the intent of steamrolling over them made their eyes collectively widen with shock, fear and indignation.

The impact never came, as a small figure rushed forward with devilish smiling teeth for wings. Stretching skin elastically flew forth and opened into a gargantuan proportion of teeth of wide jaws. The Reishi mask slid down the mouth and flowed smoothly down into the small girl's gullet. The result was a bountiful boost of Reiatsu that created massive salivating teeth for wings while a smug grin adorned the hovering form of Liltotto as she manifested her Heilig Bogen.

"Sorry, I was waiting for a good enough entry," Liltotto remarked as she straightened her hat while holding her Reishi weapon aloft. "And for my plan to fall into place."

While Ichigo just openly gawked at the disgusting act he witnessed, a sudden thrumming pulse stretched from a distance. Turning around he slung a string of Reishi at what he could only deduce was a heart-shaped beam. Cutting it down with the subsequent Getsuga slung from his igniting sword, the beam was promptly severed down the middle and promptly bisected the obese man hovering on a petri dish. His death was so unceremonious that Ichigo's stare turned around to blankly look at a facepalming Liltotto.

"So...that was your plan, huh?" Ichigo inquired with less than an impressed look on his half-lidded gaze.

"No," She answered, her hand drawing down her face to a look of shame. "But he did mess up my timing..."

Instantly Ichigo felt a spike of Reiatsu form behind him, similar to the majority who utilized in his line of sight. Turning around he saw a robed Sternritter whose skin was grossly darkened, almost to the point of looking decayed. A pair of harpy wings spread from the clad Vollständig user with a halo hovering above her cap. Drooling with an eerie stare, a number of Reishi bullets manifested around her in a semi-circle pattern.

"Another one?!" Ichigo hissed as he turned to swing his long sword towards the launching orbs. As the razor's edge touched them, however, the light dissipated and was replaced with a pulse that magnified alarmingly on weapon. A whipping gesture later, and the Substitute Shinigami felt himself blown back by a considerable explosion from a mere meter away. With his ears ringing he didn't have time for the Sternritter to pursue him and latch a hand over his face, throttling him into the earth below with a strong-armed toss.

The subsequent explosion that was delivered made all aerial Sternritters look on as Liltotto smiled with more content than before.

"Sorry, Lil!" Giselle cried out with a wave distantly below them from an angle. "It took me a little time to gather the others for the fun. And the other zombies are about fully combat ready!"

"Perfect," Sternritter G, the Gluttony commented with a confident expression.

"Oi, what the fuck is going on?!" Candice demanded with an angry voice.

"Damn straight, what was with your speech if you weren't going to directly pitch in, lazy bitch?!" Bazz-Bee snarled from afar, much to NaNaNa and Robert's collective chagrin.

"You guys were so ready to take him apart, I just let you distract him while I let Giselle get someone perfect for dealing with sword toting idiots," The strategist replied with a stoic expression filled with annoyance at hearing them spout inane rhetoric to her. Placing a hand on her hip, she waved her Reishi weapon hand with emphasis. "Besides, my powers aren't meant for conventional combat, and neither are Giselle's. PePe was an ass who wanted to take control of him but forgot to take into account that Ichigo Kurosaki was a league faster and stronger than he was. He didn't stand a chance but he did let Bambi get close enough to deliver-"

"A fatal blow, right?" A haunting voice sounded from behind them. All Sternritters turned around with guarded and alarmed looks to see Ichigo had survived the attack. Smoke and steam rose up from his body, but he looked only slightly scuffed. The affected spot where his face was grasped had lines of glowing blue veins, something that struck them all dumbfounded. "Sorry, I usually reserve this as a last line of defense but that first explosion got me nervous. I'm pretty sure if I hadn't used Blut Vene, I'd be in a world of hurt."

"You shouldn't even have a head!" Liltotto declared with bulging eyes. "What the fuck are you?!"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, the son of a Shinigami and a Quincy with the powers of a Hollow melded with both," He responded with a confident smile. "And that union makes me stronger than any of you can hope to become. My past strengthens my resolve and you are all warm-up for my true final battle; the battle where I kill your boss for my mother's death!"

All at once, the Sternritters charged with Reishi weapons transferred for close quarters purpose. NaNaNa's became a quarter staff, Liltotto's a mouth-shaped pincer, Bazz-Bee his own Burner Finger 4 molten blade of Reishi, and Candice her forked lightning blades. Robert was the only one who still deferred to using his handgun and briefcase. Moving forth with Vollständig ablaze, Ichigo's person blurred in a streak of midnight-white. Every clash of his blades came with renewed force, discharging Getsuga laced shockwaves that sent them all scattering as he passed by the last of them.

Their bodies landed on the demolished landscape haphazardly while their enemy loomed over them with dark weapons in hand, his body ebbing Reiatsu like a smoldering torch.

"I can take anything you dish out," He declared with a lethal whisper, his eyes glaring down at all of them as the visage of a Hollow mask formed from his own bleeding aura of azure color. "Give up and leave, while I still have the composure not to annihilate you all where you stand."

Despite his threats, something began to shift in the landscape. For once Ichigo's eyes widened with genuine apprehension, noticing tremors spread all around the city. The Sternritters even panicked among themselves at the motion that was being utilized.

"What the fu-"

"-is going on?!" Bazz-Bee finished Candice's panic ridden speech with outrage as they lifted themselves off the ground with their wings.

"This Reiatsu...I recognize it!" NaNaNa exclaimed with a broad smile.

"Took her long enough," Liltotto commended as she straightened her hat with a grin.

"Oh...my," Robert murmured as cracks in the earth spread all the way to their location.

There, nearly a kilometer in diameter, was the foundations of the Vandentei city being elevated into the sky. Following this was hundreds of meters worth of soil with sediment and rocks layered within. Carved in a meticulous manner as to not crumble more than the surrounding proximity, a single figure slightly dusty of loose soil raised the monolithic Terra object. Creating a looming shadow that equal to that of Gremmy's summoned meteor, it made Ichigo's gaze harden and renew focus with blades angled upright at his sides.

Underneath it all was a transformed Meninas, transformed from a voluptuous young girl to that of an Amazon in stature and build. Her luscious locks of raspberry flowed with animated motion with a heart-shaped halo presiding over her hat deprived crown complementing the heart shaped wings jutting from her back like a butterfly spanned out in a glittering manner. Her prominent bosom were covered in an azure Reiatsu heart-laced sports bra that revealed her delectable cleavage; arms wrapped in elbow length sleeves matched the boots up to her knees with only a lacy mini-skirt covering her pelvis and hindquarters. The rest from her abdomen to her exposed arms and thighs all had a musculature fit for an athlete while only accentuating her beauty and soft face, blinking heart-shaped pupils stared at her target from afar.

"My Stärke Gottes is so powerful, I feel like the world is made out of cardboard. If I'm not careful, anything I touch could break into tiny pieces," She whispered, her plush lips breaking into a broad smile as her eyes fluttered with desire. "But you can take it, can't you big man?"

Heaving the mountain sized clump of earth she gathered, Ichigo's body began to glow a voluminous pressure. The Reiatsu being unleashed produced a stirring wind akin to a hurricane its glow moving vastly across the city to a distantly watching King of Quincies. Even the hurrying Shinigami rushing in his direction could feel the enormity of the power; so different from the Substitute they knew years ago.

"What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose," Meninas declared with a gleefully loud song in her voice. "And show you just how powerful I _really_ am!"

As she threw her meteor worth of earth at Ichigo, the force of which distorted space with the momentum packed with it. While all Sternritters looked up in awe at the imminent collision to the insignificant target, its body of soil already aflame of super heated friction, he stood his ground. Slowing down to his perception as a destructive force unlike any other aimed to strike him down, remembered the Old Man's words.

" **Ichigo, what you've been wielding up till now has been a fraction of your power; a fraction I could not suppress. The day has finally come to fight with your own, true power. Take it, this is your real power...your real Zangetsu**."

In an instant, the Reaper flew forth like a comet to an approaching planet. Piercing through the fiery tonnage of soil, sediment, dust and rocks he'd rip through with both blades crossing over. Escaping it through the other side with both swords clanging together; the sheer blink of the eye he achieved this, the monstrous projectile exploded into a blazing moon shaped blast, atomized by the sheer velocity of Ichigo's acceleration through it.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Ichigo declared as his body radiated a Hollow's maw over his body with Reiatsu that created a spherical tunnel of wind beneath his feet and around the sky. Like the center of a storm with the Substitute's body being the eye, he grinned at the wide-eyed Meninas who stood her ground against his fierce pressure. "It's time I unleashed the blade within!"

Swinging both arms forth, Meninas charged Blut Arterie through her defined arms to clash with his blades. The weapons and her knife-presented hands caused an electrified blast of power from the two, shearing the earth below and rippling shockwaves blistering the land around them. The creamy haired angel smiled with excitement while Ichigo stoically gazed back.

"You're matching my strength! That's so cool!" The Sternritter gleefully sang as she swung a knee up towards his chest, sending him reeling back an awestruck distance. Shimmering from view to appear as he somersaulted in regained balance, she reappeared with an angled kick towards his jaw to which he blocked with his long sword. Following a powerful right hook he used his other weapon to parry Ichigo swung a Blut Arterie covered forehead against hers, making her reel back with a split open brow.

Grinning despite herself, she rushed back as soon as he did, their bodies disappearing from the Sternritters' collective below. The cacophony of pulses of Reiatsu detonating and rattling the environment was lost count as their visages were made barely visible with their speed.

" _It isn't just strength anymore_ ," Ichigo analyzed as he received a gut punch, his jaw being struck by a swinging elbow before he countered with a Getsuga wreathed slash that gashed parried another punch of hers. _"Speed, endurance, reflexes...her Vollständig boosted Power in every regard. Their levels were never on this plane. I guess this is what I get for fighting someone with the vaguely pronounced title of_ The Power."

As the pair continued to exchange blows that split the air and shook the ground, Liltotto disengaged her Vollständig which promptly followed suit with the others. Taking a seat on a larger piece of debris she sighed as the fight continued to escalate within the heavens above them.

"Dammit, how is MENINAS of all people showing us up?!" Candice snarled aloud with disdain while Bazz-Bee just idly leaned against a boulder with a scowl etched onto his face.

"It can't be helped," NaNaNa replied as he gestured widely as he observed the pair, their clashes reflecting off his opaqued visor. "Meninas is one of the strongest Sternritters when it comes to direct combat power. Other than Gremmy and the Schutzstaffel, she's got no competition in sheer destructive capability."

"Which means that unless his Majesty wants us to get caught in the crossfire, we should stay out of it and only take advantage of him being cornered," Liltotto continued with a hand unwrapping a candy bar, taking fresh bites out of it and chewing while looking up at the blasts being unleashed. "Damn, look at her go."

"This bites!" The lime-haired Sternritter kicked dirt with a visible look of frustration. "Dammit! That Strawberry's going to answer to me!"

"Shut the Hell up, Candice!" Bazz-Bee shouted with a fiery glare. "Don't make me turn you ash, you temperamental bitch!"

"You try it, and I'll shock you to oblivion!"

"Both of you really need to calm down-" Robert began to intercede when a sudden bolt of light shot up into the heavens. Something that made him widen eyes with realization and his mouth open wide. "His Majesty...he's about to ascend!"

"Shit, we got no time for this," NaNaNa announced, cupping his hands over his mouth as he called up to the now statuary pair in the air. "Oi! Meninas! Get a move on with taking him out! I don't want to be left behind because we couldn't take care of the War Potential!"

Ichigo, however, had been rendered into silence. A voice announced into his head, mocking and full of taunts. Yhwach had used his arrival to prepare his elite guard and lieutenants to go to the Royal Dimension. His aim all along was the result of his arrival, of which he was told he was told too late.

Trying to move forward, Meninas appeared in front of him with a Reiatsu wave of palpable energy that blew him back. If his eyes deceived him he almost swore that attack was stronger than those he was clashing with before.

"The gall of you to try and move past me when you started this fight speaks loads of how arrogant you are," Meninas declared as her body sparkled, blinks light beginning to ascend up towards her frame. The very air and earth beneath her coalesced into a mass of swirling luminescence around her right arm, forming a heart-shaped boxing glove. "Prepare to be pulverized by my **Power Glove**!"

As she moved forward to swing her fist, a sudden whipping blur cut through the air, making her pull back at the last second. The segmented blades clicked back into motion as Renji appeared below the pair, smiling wryly.

"Yo," The Lieutenant announced with a smile. "Looks like I came in time. Mind if I take a crack at her?"

For a moment, Ichigo hesitated, not usually one to run from a fight. Bowing his head he looked over at him with a measure of caution, "Are you sure? This girl's real tough-"

"I'm normally against hitting a woman but, if she can tangle with you then I'm up for the challenge," The tattoo-brow Shinigami cried out, gesturing his blade to the horizon. "Now get going and beat that Quincy boss. You got a question from what I hear, so I'm sure you'd like to even the score with him."

"Thanks, Renji," Ichigo replied with a thankful smile, turning to boost himself across the sky.

"Oh no you don't-!" The Sternritter shouted as she rushed to catch him, only for her leg to be yanked back with breathtaking force. With a squeak she was thrown back at the ground with a loud crash among the other Sternritters that were gathered.

Sighing, Liltotto turned to look at Giselle skipping from the debris field, now possessing an army of dead Shinigami flanking and behind him. With her body covetously hanging over a drooling Bambietta, Liltotto stood up with her Vollständig ablaze in a synchronous series of christened pillars of Reiatsu. With her mouth watering wings adorned, she was joined by her comrades as they all stood ready as the group of Shinigami stepped forth with Meninas rising up from her crater with a pouty lipped glare.

"We're not letting you take another step forward to stop him," Renji boldly declared with a sweeping motion of his Zanpakutō, as the likes of Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki stood beside him. Behind him with active Shikai released were Shuhei Hisagi, Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"Then we'll just have to tear you apart quickly," Liltotto announced with a bold grin, licking her lips with rapt anticipating of devouring a powerful Shinigami. "So we can bring down that savior of yours!"

A mute series of steps were made as the clash renewed while Ichigo zoomed across the battlement towards his destined enemy. The Epic Finale was about to begin!

* * *

 **A/N** : Hey guys, new story here. Well, more like a Redux Finale. Given the recent announcement of us only having possibly 5-7 Chapters left of Bleach and it not going on a high note is a definite possibility I wanted to dedicate this Mini-Series to the one point I believe could have been an awesome place for the final battle to commence. I plan for there to be possibly 4 more Chapters like this exploring various battles and collisions made between characters while some will be most likely pushed to the side if we've seen them in Canon already.

Other than that, I hope you let me know what you think in the Review section below. Thanks for reading and I can't wait to show you all what I got planned in the future!

Translations For the Introduced Words Are:

 **Stärke Gottes** : Germ, " _Strength of God"_

 **Direkte Spritze** : Germ, "Direct Shot"

 **Getsurin Tenkōbō** : 月輪天光芒 getsurin tenkoubou; Jap Trans, "Full Moon Heaven Light Beam,"


End file.
